


Voluntary Death 自愿的死

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: “我向你们赞美我的死，自愿的死，我要它来它才到来。”——海德格尔
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Voluntary Death 自愿的死

一

“在死的概念被发明之前，人们是怎样死去的？”  
哈迪斯总是苦恼他的友人时常冒出一些不找边际的问题，本想一如既往地以沉默应对过去，没想到那个人歪了歪脑袋喃喃自语一阵子后更加起劲，看样子他是铁了心要钻研出个所以然。  
“哈迪斯，人们要是想死了还得去创造管理局申请死的理念，如果被反驳那就必须再生活一阵子直到创造管理局批准才能死。但是你想想，创造管理局一定不可能在人类诞生之初就自动出现了，那么在亚马乌罗提还未建国之前，人们是怎么死的呢？”  
“谁知道呢，我们的世界史并不涉及文明以前。”  
哈迪斯头也不抬地轻描淡写抛出一句回答，优等生的他信奉的座右铭就是恰到好处地发挥天赋，绝不在无益且无意义的事情上浪费一丁点时间。  
被浇了一盆冷水的友人眼神黯淡了下去，明显带着失望，哈迪斯叹了一口气，在临走之际又补上了一句：  
“或许你可以求助于神话，尽管早已被证实史前神话都是非科学的，但从史学角度来说也算是研究前文明的二手资料之一，不过前提是你得仔细甄别虚构和真实。”  
“或许吧，但我相信存在着一个人们能够自由死去的时代。”

“再次恭喜你就任爱梅特赛尔克的席位！果然选择你是最正确的决定。”希斯拉德的掌声划破宁静，同样身为冥界宠儿的他能清楚地观测到常人捕捉不到的暗流，也正因为此他与哈迪斯存在着莫大的差距。  
但他并不知情的是，本应凝神聚精之时，哈迪斯的思绪却漂回了学院时期的某个下午和那个人不经意间的对话，那是那个人第一次与他讨论“死”——当时冥界的宠爱还未在小孩子的他身上显现，而现在哈迪斯已经能凭借熟练洞察冥界的本事轻而易举地赋予“死”的概念。  
尽管他有着过人的天赋，但第一次行刑仍分外紧张，捏紧了下摆的黑袍试图擦拭手心的汗，他突然不记得那家伙最后得出了什么结论。  
“无与伦比的精彩演出，想必在那个灵魂意识到之前就将肉体重构为以太。没有留下任何痛苦，真是完美的行刑。”  
“别这么大张旗鼓，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯一向不喜欢奉承的场面话，罕见的才智和格外认真的性格几乎使他簇拥着鲜花和赞美长大，但他在周围人的眼里总是古怪的不近人情，哪怕这是他应得的奖赏。  
“这应该是你就任后的第一桩差事，行使爱梅特赛尔克的职责感觉如何？”  
“说不上来，不好也不坏，就跟做拉哈布雷亚老爷子布置的作业似的，反正这也是拉哈布雷亚院交给我的差事。”哈迪斯耸了耸肩，毕竟还在学院时他便备受议长瞩目，以锻炼青年为名替拉哈布雷亚院收拾烂摊子简直家常便饭。  
“万事开头难，好在这场意外带来了一个轻松的开头。”希斯拉德放低了音量，隔着面具哈迪斯看不清他的表情，但他能察觉到黑袍之下的歉意。“尽管一再强调量才而取，但我仍然不得不承认把一项沉重的责任硬推给了你。如果有什么负担，请第一时间来找我们诉说，我会和那个人陪你的，特别是不久后的前任爱梅特赛尔克卸任仪式。”  
“不，希斯拉德，我很好，用不着——”  
屋外突如其来的窸窸窣窣声音打断了谈话。  
随后嘭地一声，大门被一个慌慌张张的男子撞开了。  
“哈迪斯——希斯拉德——等……等一等！”不速之客大口喘着粗气冲了进来，与其说是推开不如说是整张身子扑开了门，受惯性恰好在两人中间停下，保持着喘了好几声才回过神来，直起腰板四处张望解到大致的情况后，懊恼地抓了抓脑袋。  
“仪式已经结束了吗？噢...我来晚了一步。可怜的小家伙，刚进入新的容器没体验多久活着的生活又被送回冥界。”  
“瞧，我们冒失的朋友来了。”  
“我就知道是你，真亏局长的面子创造管理局才会放一个横冲直撞的人进来。”  
希斯拉德走上前去安抚后背帮他顺气，哈迪斯可没有这么好心，侧着身子上下打量大喘粗气的友人。  
“谢谢你希斯拉德。噢——对了，祝贺你成为爱梅特赛尔克，哈迪斯。”  
“这么说你已经知道哈迪斯上任的消息了？”  
“大街小巷都传遍了，我正到处找你，拉哈布雷亚院的人说你们在这里处理不死鸟，我就赶紧追过来了。”  
不过哈迪斯并没有给那个人好脸色，从小一起长大的他俩可以说是青梅竹马也不为过，他太了解那个人了。  
“我说，应该不是来向我祝贺这么简单吧？你是不是又起了什么奇怪的念头。”  
他没有料到自己的心思这么快就被哈迪斯看穿了，之前整理好的绕弯子台词通通失效，大脑一片空白的他吞吞吐吐一阵子后干脆直接开门见山说出了想法。  
“……我……想请求伟大的爱梅特赛尔克放过不死鸟，我会照顾好它的。”  
注意到哈迪斯挑起眉毛盯着那个人——那是他认真起来的标志，希斯拉德赶紧后退一步，饶有兴致地欣赏两位友人接下来的反应。  
哈迪斯先是叹了一口气，“且不说违背了拉哈布雷亚的命令，瞒着十四人委员会领养不死鸟可是擅自持有私有物品，一切私有在亚马乌罗提都是不被允许的。”  
“我就知道你不会这么容易答应的。但是伟大的爱梅特赛尔克只需要高抬贵手就能饶恕一个惊魂甫定的灵魂。再说了知道这件事的都是我最好的朋友，只要我们三个保密就不会露馅。”  
“你这小算盘打得是挺不错，要是我把你今天的发言上报给米特隆院，候选人的资格怕是没戏了。”  
那个人丝毫没有注意到“最好的朋友”说出口时哈迪斯的脸色变了，只是将友人勃然大怒的原因归结于再一次不切实际的想法，一言不发低下头作出认错的姿态等他消气。希斯拉德偷偷瞄了一眼哈迪斯的反应，他果然更生气了，忍不住轻笑了一声。  
“幸好我已经处理完毕，不过就算你赶上我也不可能答应你。”  
“……”  
“好了，老是占用着特别层不用也不好，既然拉哈布雷亚院的委托处理完毕，那我们接着出去叙旧吧。”  
多年来三人的友谊从未间断，而希斯拉德总是扮演负责适时的救场的调解者角色功不可没。  
走在最前面的他从手中变出一盏油灯，领着身后的友人迈下旋转阶梯，三人的影子在跳跃的火苗下留下了忽明忽暗的阴影，与身后的黑袍融为一体。  
“你俩的关系可真好，我感觉自己似乎被排除在外了。”  
“闭嘴，希斯拉德。  
“不是的，希斯拉德。”

二

“灵魂不灭，但我们必须要经历死。”  
这是那个人就任掌管生的爱梅特赛尔克后与另一位爱梅特赛尔克说的第一句话。  
古代人有着永恒的生命，没有疾病、衰老和一切痛苦，只要他愿意，一位古代人能活到任何时候，但十四人委员会成员例外。  
哪怕最为优秀的个体也必须让位于城邦的整体利益，担任上一任席位的人在卸任仪式当天就必须被执行死刑——古代人永生，但不意味着他们不会死。这是从建国以来流传下来的不成文规定，长久就任最高决策机构十四人委员会带来的权威会自发形成一个体制外的权力中心，即使卸任后依然会发挥影响。在最理性的决策机构之外存在另一个以人为中心的权力中心，这是以政体长久稳定为最高目标之一的亚马乌罗提所不能允许的。  
亚马乌罗提几乎经历了无数年，见证过周围无数文明湮灭，但她没有任何政体衰败的迹象，城市中枢人民秘书局岿然屹立，而这正是它身为星球诞生以来最为辉煌的文明的象征。哪怕建国时间早已不可考，只留下残篇断章记录了当时的部分情景。是的，亚马乌罗提没有历史，历史是为有死的民族设计的，注定回归尘土的民族不得不求助于不朽的文字作为记忆的载体，与其说亚马乌罗提人放弃了历史毋宁说他们根本不需要历史，只要闭上眼睛，往日就跟昨日一样在脑海重现。不朽的政体专为永生的公民量身打造，每一代亚马乌罗提人都为城邦自豪——它从诞生起就是完美的，甚至修订案都从未出现过（在亚马乌罗提人的心中，修改就意味着承认不完美）  
但普通的杀人方式伤害不了他们，他们流淌的高浓度以太流如同毛细血管遍布全身，而自动治愈也是活性以太的基础功能。除非一瞬间将一个人身体里的所有血管抽丝剥茧般用肉体里拔出来，这样古代人才有可能当场死亡。显然无论是再高等的智慧也无法瞬间实现如此一具精密仪器的分离工作，因此行刑的方法只有一种，从身体中直接剥离灵魂引导它们往冥界，这只能交给与冥界有特殊亲和力的人来完成，他们中的佼佼者被称为爱梅特赛尔克，由于其维持城邦新陈代谢的卓越功勋被列入十四人委员会。  
矛盾的是，以永恒为美的亚马乌罗提当中最优秀最聪明最崇高的十四个人最终却要经历死。亚马乌罗提不断告诫着市民以追求智慧为最高已任，与那些惶惶不可终日蚍蜉般的生物相比他们拥有得天独厚的优势。一生活在死亡阴影下的生物受恐惧情感所支配，他们生活的目标不是珍惜生命而是尽可能多地享受死亡后无法享受的快乐——而短暂性的享受满足的必然是会消散的欲望，在亚马乌罗提人看来，这样的欲望实现后只会留下比冲动更为强烈的空虚，只有追求智慧的欲望才是永恒的，适合填补一颗永远跳动的心。城邦极为开明，允许小孩子追求享乐，为他们创造玩具、美食，甚至允许性行为——只要双方许可，因为他们迟早会在成年之前意识到这一切都是过眼云烟。所有制度均为而一个没有死的民族设计，但城邦的法律告诉特别的十四人，你们终将会死，为了城邦的最高利益。  
那么灵魂被引领至冥界后，肉体会怎么样呢？  
那个人第一次亲眼见证同伴的“死”，和学院里学到的一模一样，但内心不知为何悸动不安。他看起来就像陷入深眠，又如一尊沉睡的石蜡，时间仿佛在他的周围凝固。哈迪斯咏唱完毕，晃动的身形安于平静，那个人虽然无法看到灵魂，但从仪式核心的冥界宠儿们的视线离开了墓棺来推测，哈迪斯成功了。于是市民们簇拥着上前，祝贺他们敬爱的爱梅特赛尔克前往冥界。  
于是在掌管死的爱梅特赛尔克就任那天，那个人突然感到恐惧，他最好的朋友会死，而他迟早会步他的后尘。在亚马乌罗提死是一件人人欢庆的事，没有人会觉得悲伤和恐惧，死意味着灵魂离开物质界前往以太构成的冥界，在那里只有纯粹理念构成的事物，亚马乌罗提人一生追求的智慧在冥界可以轻而易举地得到——这甚至算得上是一份殊荣，仅属于最伟大的十四个人。但那个人却感觉到恐惧，他不知道是因为人人佩戴面具欢聚一堂庆祝领袖的死而自己却念及和死人的私情与大众格格不入，还是因为从那个记事起就陪伴在身边的朋友终会迎来这一天。当人群如同黑色的潮水般涌向棺木，站在原地不动的那个人四处张望哈迪斯的踪影，可寻觅不到友人身影的他被迫卷入到一场派对，他看不清所有人的表情，但喜悦祝福和欢笑从四面八方涌来直至将他淹没，待恐怖消散剩下的是从心底袭来的寂寞，仿佛悬空跌落一个不见巨大湖泊，那里始终雾气朦胧，不见天日。  
很快，作为掌管生的爱梅特赛尔克候选人的那个人也会目送前任委员会成员离开，然后被身后人推向死亡。

回到那个人就任爱梅特赛尔克的那天。  
“肉体就像裁缝缝补的一件衣服，而灵魂是这位老裁缝本身。衣服穿久了会磨损，老裁缝就会换一件衣服，而他本身不会因为一件衣服的消失受到影响。这是每一个亚马乌罗提人从小听到大的神话。  
人们总说死去同胞的灵魂在巡游冥界过得无尽的知道会回归，可是从未有任何一任掌管生的爱梅特赛尔克在创造出新生儿的时候听到灵魂告诉我们他重返亚马乌罗提，而他（她）是一个星球孕育的全新灵魂。  
那么我们呢？我们会怎么样？”  
哈迪斯并没有直接回答，只是闭上眼睛。  
“我会陪你，我们是掌管生死的真理双子。”

三

“哈迪斯，向他表露心声吧。”  
“你知道这毫无意义。”  
“以你的能力，你应该比我更能看清行星正在发生异变。不管能否在这次灾厄中存活下来，亚马乌罗提必定会面临巨大牺牲。”  
“不，希斯拉德。正因为如此，我们才应该摒弃私念，专心城邦事务。”  
“正相反，有的事情一旦错过就没有机会了。别留下遗憾，哈迪斯。我想，这是最后的机会了。谁都无法保证灾厄会发生什么。”  
谁都无法保证灾厄会发生什么，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克也一样，当星球对岸灾厄的预兆初现之时，他的好友希斯拉德曾劝告他不要留下遗憾，哈迪斯曾设想过那个人的一万种反应——显而易见这也属于城邦所定义的“杂念”，但当时的他唯一没有设想过的是，他会将献祭一半的同胞给佐迪亚克——存在于建国前神话中的神祇，而其中就有这位向他提出建议的好朋友。  
只有十四人不在献祭人选的范围内，他们是城邦最优秀的人，理所应当留下处理问题。

当希斯拉德踏入绞刑架前，他问哈迪斯：“哈迪斯，佐迪亚克说，我们死后会复活，互相还能见面，是真的吗？”哈迪斯回答：“当然，我们会重逢，会高高兴兴谈论所发生的一切。”*

三人的友情里总会有一人专门负责协调。当行星的病灶逐步从对岸蔓延至大陆边缘，城邦宣布进入戒严状态，甚至连小孩子也无法见到十四人委员会成员，失去了调解员的两位爱梅特赛尔克很快爆发冲突。  
掌管生的爱梅特赛尔克坚决反对献祭计划，这让佐迪亚克召唤案迟迟无法通过，尽管爱梅特赛尔克实际由两人担任，但仅在委员会中位列一席，两人共享一张投票权，而涉及城邦重大生死存亡问题的议案必须全票一致通过才能生效。  
永无止境的争论、不可调和的分歧、突如起来的灾厄已使他疲惫不堪，而他的半身，另一位爱梅特赛尔克，却无法始终理解。正如生与死本是一体两面，真理双子从不会出现分歧，自古以来皆是如此，而如今他们却为生命的归宿分道扬镳。  
亚马乌罗提一切存在生命的事物皆从掌管生的爱梅特赛尔克之手诞生，从冥界引导至物质界，他知道生命有多来之不易。  
另一位选择背负半球同胞的性命，个体为整体的存续而牺牲是亚马乌罗提人的最高荣耀，况且真神无所不能，包括与逝去的同胞“重逢，高高兴兴谈论所发生的一切。”  
分歧是从什么时候开始的？是学院的某个下午那个人试图与哈迪斯说起亚马乌罗提人的死而他当作一个无聊的玩笑离开？还是当那个人翻阅无数资料史前神话中找到了佐迪亚克与海德林两种生死的概念？或是他偷偷将灵魂引导至不死鸟内试图探寻生命的可能性却被拉哈布雷亚送去掌管死的爱梅特赛尔克手里引渡回冥界？或者是哈迪斯就任爱梅特赛尔克的当天他第一次感到恐惧和寂寞而这是长生的民族不该拥有的感情？  
生与死的爱梅特赛尔克有着各自的理由，他们发现得太迟，在排斥多元的城市注定不能共存，只会留下一位。  
那个人选择离开。  
于是十三人委员会全票通过，人民秘书局着手准备佐迪亚克的召唤仪式。

亚马乌罗提只有两种死亡，一个是活得太久直至生命衰颓后才死，一个以追求死后缥缈虚无的永生世界为目的的死。  
这对于那个人来说都是不合时宜的死，而他要的是自由的死，从星球孕育的生命经历母胎降临到世上，成长到最为光辉的阶段燃烧自己、然后坚定地走向死亡耗尽生命回归尘土。  
这是神话中海德林代表的生命循环，与永生的佐迪亚克恰好相反。

人们说灾厄侵蚀的亚马乌罗提出现了一个疯子，或者说只会在亚马乌罗提才会被称为疯子。  
既然他的同胞们自愿献出生命只为佐迪亚克许诺过的重逢，那他又怎么能阻止得了呢？  
与所有人格格不入的他被迫离开城邦，几乎以被驱逐的方式。  
直到真神平息灾难，人们回到化为废墟的祖国，唯一的友人才找到了他，爱梅特赛尔克只有一个人了。  
他死了，在被哈迪斯说服，被佐迪亚克精炼前，那么无人能打到他，征服他了。  
但那个人不知道的是，有人继承了他的发现，亚马乌罗提人再次实现了永生，以每一次轮回的死亡为代价。

——  
*捏他《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》


End file.
